


Firecracker

by trillingstar



Series: Oz Drabble Trees [8]
Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, F/M, Ficlet, Masturbation, Nostalgia of Past Exploits, Oz Drabble Tree, Protective Custody, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller's always on display.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> Opening ficlet for Tree #9 @ [oz_wishing_well](http://oz_wishing_well.livejournal.com).  
> 

At first it’s the best thing ever, because Keller barely remembers the last time he had pussy. And it’s the best kind of pussy, too, because he doesn’t have to call afterwards, or cuddle, or do anything except tug on his boxers, roll over and snore.

O’Reily wasn’t lying when he called Howell a wildcat. She’s ready to go anytime Keller is and she sure ain’t shy about telling him what she wants and how he’s gonna get her there.

She watches him constantly. Shit, it’s her job, but this is something else, a prickle on his neck that settles into a weight on his back. He’s used to a hundred sets of eyes on him, but one pair feels different. Keller’s not going to deny that he likes being watched. Always has, and he thinks about Barlog, Tibbets, and a host of others staring up at him, opening their throats for his cock.

He’s breathless with anticipation and his tat burns on his arm.

Even if she pretends to look right through him, Keller can feel her craving, something in the air, heavy and palpable, like she’ll split at the seams if she can’t get what she needs.

He’s the only one in PC and he’s always on display. She doesn’t just glance his way; she puts all of him under scrutiny each time she walks past.

He waits until she pulls the door of the closet-sized guard station shut before starting to jerk off. It’s not as though he cares, exactly, but he wants to think about Toby and take his time. He’s panting, his dick in a tight grip and fingers on his balls when the door opens soundlessly, a pool of light spilling out golden and warm.

Keller holds his breath for a moment, and then starts to stroke again, hard, tipping up his hips, thoughts of Toby chased from his mind.

She’s listening, and he loves it.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Leggo My Oz Drabble Tree](http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/33879.html).  
> 


End file.
